<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Text Away by brownsugarmilktea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118042">One Text Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownsugarmilktea/pseuds/brownsugarmilktea'>brownsugarmilktea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownsugarmilktea/pseuds/brownsugarmilktea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>00:03 Hisoka: Send me your location</p><p>Illumi clicked on his location and pressed send. Hisoka would be there in about an hour and a half, and Silva was asleep in the room next door...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka &amp; Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Text Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiiii I'm back from a little hiatus, thanks to my friends for beta reading and helping me with a title!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Go get some rest. We won’t go home before next week, and I need you at your best. I’ll see you in the morning; be ready at six.” </p><p>“Goodnight, father.” </p><p>Illumi disappeared into his bedroom and closed the door. He looked around the space. It was small, only half the size of his own den in Yorknew, and maybe one third the size of the master bedroom he usually spent his nights in. The bedroom he shared with Hisoka. </p><p>He hadn’t seen the magician in two months, the longest they had ever been apart since the start of their relationship. He had been on a job with Silva for the last couple of weeks, and it turned out to consume more time than they had anticipated. As always, the targets were no match for the thoroughly trained Zoldycks, but they were wary, so the assassins had to wait for the perfect moment to strike. </p><p>After monitoring their victims for a long time, Silva and Illumi knew where and how to hit them. Next week they would have the perfect opportunity, so for now they decided to hide in the shadows, waiting for a weak moment like a komodo dragon stalking its doomed, helpless prey. </p><p>Both father and son hadn’t slept in days, so for this one night of unexpected quiet they booked a hotel suite. It was a basic suite with a modest lounge space and two seperate bedrooms next to each other. It didn’t come close to the penthouse and it certainly wasn’t the Zoldyck Estate, but Illumi was happy he would be able to get some rest. </p><p>Once he arrived in his bedroom, Illumi decided to take a shower. He entered the small but neat bathroom, turned on the shower, and started to get rid of his clothes. After the stream had warmed, he stepped under the hot ray. The steaming water felt good to his cold, dirty skin. </p><p>Because he was in a relatively simple hotel, they only offered one kind of cheap shower gel. For a second, Illumi scrunched his nose at it, but it was the only option. He uncapped the bottle and poured some of the liquid on his palm. </p><p>Until now, he had been on autopilot, but the second he smelled the substance his breath hitched. </p><p>Cinnamon. </p><p>The sweet but spicy smell instantly reminded him of Hisoka, of the similar scent that surrounded his lover like a cloud floating around a mountain. An irresistible, saccharine, enchanting cloud. </p><p>Thinking about Hisoka lit a fire in Illumi's chest. His heartbeat immediately raised and his ears went warm. He could feel his cock twitch the second he inhaled the oh so similar smell. </p><p>Before their relationship, Illumi had never cared about long missions. He could be away for months, focused and alert, unaffected by the discomfort and lack of rest or company. </p><p>Dating Hisoka changed that. </p><p>Butterflies fluttered in his stomach and he felt his dick harden against his thigh. </p><p>That's when Illumi realized he was horny. </p><p>For the first twenty-five years of his life, he never cared about inconveniences like sex, as it simply didn't interest him. After falling in love with Hisoka, however, his perspective had changed. Nowadays, he often found himself longing for the magician, wanting him inside, desperate for him to fulfill Illumi's newfound desire. </p><p>Fortunately, Hisoka was always happy to comply. </p><p>For a second he considered touching himself, jacking off in the shower to release the tension, but he realized that wouldn't be the ideal solution. It wasn't just a simple, sexual lust, Illumi missed Hisoka. Due to the lack of free time, they hadn't texted today. </p><p>Letting out a long sigh, he continued washing his body and his hair. </p><p>-- </p><p>About fifteen minutes later, Illumi was laying in bed, propped up on one elbow. He grabbed his phone and scrolled through his last conversation with Hisoka. He hesitated for a moment. </p><p>He shouldn't get distracted during a job, but a bit of texting wouldn't hurt anyone, right? </p><p>He swallowed and he started typing. </p><p><i>23:50 Illumi: Hey.</i> </p><p>Illumi bit his lip. A few seconds after he pressed send, his phone buzzed. </p><p>
  <i>23:51 Hisoka: Hi baby </i>
</p><p><i>23:51 Hisoka: How's work?</i><br/>
</p><p>Lips curving in a modest smile, he started to form a reply. He wanted to talk to Hisoka, tell him about the target and their plan, but he couldn’t. Discussing jobs details over text was too risky. </p><p>
  <i>23:53 Illumi: Fine, I will return home next week. </i>
</p><p><i>23:53 Hisoka: Next week? You're testing my patience, Illu. I miss you :( </i> </p><p>Illumi felt his cheeks flush as he thought of a reply. He considered inviting Hisoka over for a moment, but it was too dangerous. Silva was asleep in the room next door. </p><p><i>23:55 Illumi: I apologize, the job is hard. </i> </p><p>Not fully true, but he couldn’t share details. </p><p>Again, Hisoka replied right away. </p><p><i>23:56 Hisoka: Not just the job ♡</i> </p><p>Illumi's heart skipped a beat and felt his length harden in his boxers again. He typed something, and deep inside, he knew he shouldn't send this. Silva was asleep in the room next door. </p><p>
  <i>23:58 Illumi: I am in a hotel right now. </i>
</p><p><i>23:58 Hisoka: Why are you telling me this, Lulu? </i> </p><p>Illumi's palms started sweating. He was sure Hisoka knew, but he loved teasing him. Throwing his head back on the pillow, he thought of a reply. </p><p>
  <i>00:02 Illumi: You know why. </i>
</p><p><i>00:02 Hisoka: Do you miss me too, my love?</i> </p><p>Fully hard now, Illumi rolled his eyes. For a second he reconsidered his idea. He could stop texting Hisoka and just go to sleep. He should. But he didn't want to. </p><p>
  <i>00:03 Illumi: Yes. </i>
</p><p><i>00:03 Hisoka: Send me your location </i> </p><p>Illumi clicked on his location and pressed send. Hisoka would be there in about an hour and a half, and Silva was asleep in the room next door. </p><p>-- </p><p>Later that night, a hand sliding down his outer thigh startled Illumi as he dozed. He immediately sat up, but right after fetching a pin from the headboard, he realized what was going on. Hisoka was sitting next to him on the bed; he had probably entered the room via the balcony without waking Illumi. Or Silva. </p><p>"Now that's not a warm welcome at all," despite the darkness, he could see a grin appear on Hisoka's face. "You weren't so cold in your texts." </p><p>"Hi," Illumi stored his pins away. "Sorry. I did-" before he could finish his sentence, Hisoka kissed him. One hand still stroking his thigh, the other one placed on his lower back. They kissed for a while, softly greeting each other after the long time apart. </p><p>When they stopped for a second, panting, Illumi pushed Hisoka against the headboard and climbed onto his lap. </p><p>The magician replied by licking the seam of Illumi's lip, sending a shiver down his entire body. He tilted his head and opened his mouth to connect their tongues. Hisoka's hands slowly moved down Illumi's back and rested on the back of his thighs, nails sliding under the trunks of his boxers and pulling him closer. </p><p>The sudden intimacy made Illumi gasp, and without thinking he instinctively grinded down, rubbing their clothed erections together. Hisoka broke the kiss to moan in his ear and nipped his earlobe. </p><p>When Illumi pulled him into another kiss, he vaguely heard Hisoka opening a bottle. Before he could connect the dots, a large hand slid into his underwear and he felt a slick finger rubbing his entrance. Hisoka was circling around, without any pressure. </p><p>"Hisoka-" Illumi tried. </p><p>"Yes, darling?" </p><p>Irritated and desperate to be touched, Illumi tried to roll his hips for stimulation. "Don't- don't tease." </p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry, Lumi," Hisoka smirked. Of course he wasn't sorry. "Ready?" </p><p>"Yes." </p><p>Without any further warning, Hisoka pressed a long finger all the way in, forcing a soundless whimper from Illumi. They had just started but he was already feeling like his soul was going to leave his body. When Hisoka curled his finger, Illumi desperately grinded down on his lap another time. </p><p>Kissing him again, Hisoka slid a second finger in. He continued fingering him, moving in and out while Illumi kept rocking their cocks together through the fabric. </p><p>Hisoka kissed him as often as he could until Illumi started trembling from both the friction at their fronts and the pulsing pleasure of being worked open. By the time a third finger pushed inside, Illumi whined, precum leaking in his boxer briefs. </p><p>"Hi- Hisoka," he whispered against his mouth. "I'm ready." </p><p>Impatiently he tugged the hem of his slacks, the feeling of Hisoka’s length through his pants barely allowed him to suppress a moan. He had to be silent. Silva was asleep in the room next door. </p><p>Hisoka pulled his pants down to his thighs, just enough for his large cock to spring free. He made quick work of removing Illumi's boxers and after slathering himself with lube, he pulled Illumi closer into his lap. </p><p>"Ready, babydoll?" </p><p>As a reply, Illumi lifted his body and pressed down on his erection, holding onto Hisoka's shoulders with both hands. He exhaled, relieved, as he adjusted to the feeling, and started moving. Having Hisoka inside him felt <i>good</i>, and he shivered. </p><p>As Illumi panted against Hisoka's mouth, Hisoka started rolling his hips to meet Illumi's movements. </p><p>"Did you miss this?" he whispered after a while. Illumi nodded and Hisoka thrusted up, causing the assassin to bury his face in his neck to suppress a sound. </p><p>Suddenly, Hisoka grabbed Illumi's thighs with both hands, pinning him down, stopping him from further movements. "I want to hear you say it, Lulu." </p><p>Illumi briefly considered grabbing his pins and dislocating his hands, but since they couldn't get caught, the chaos it would create wouldn't be worth it. Silva was asleep in the room next door. Too pliant to protest, Illumi gave in. </p><p>"Yes- I did," he slurred, voice trembling. "Hisoka," but he didn't have to continue, because Hisoka moved his hands to his ass and fucked up, hard, bouncing Illumi on top of him, hitting his prostate. "I missed you too." </p><p>The unexpected force made Illumi cry out, momentarily forgetting about his father. Hisoka's teeth bared into a self-satisfied grin. Waves of pleasure ran through Illumi's body and he felt himself coming closer. At the same moment, Hisoka moved to his neck, lips caressing the sensitive skin. The soft, tender touch was a strong contrast to the rough sex, sending goosebumps to Illumi’s entire body. </p><p>Hisoka thrusted up hard again, brushing his prostate over and over. "You feel so good.." </p><p>Illumi was beyond control and couldn't help but to moan, loudly. "Hisoka, I- yes, please-" </p><p>"What is it, love?" </p><p>"I- I'm, I'll come-" he had barely finished his sentence when his orgasm took over, blurring his mind, spurting ribbons on Hisoka's stomach. But even after coming, he didn't stop riding him. </p><p>"Do you want more?" Hisoka chuckled and stroked a few strands of hair from his face. "Always so greedy, Illu."  </p><p>But instead of answering, Illumi flinched and froze. Black eyes widened; Hisoka stopped moving too. "Illumi?" </p><p>"Hide." Illumi hissed, pulling off of him and slithering underneath the covers in one, smooth movement. When Hisoka tilted his head, a foot kicked against his broad chest, but without the usual force. Hisoka bolted towards the bathroom, snickering, and closed the door not even a second before Silva entered the bedroom. Fortunately, he had been concealing his presence the entire time. </p><p>"Illumi, is something wrong?" His low voice sounded stern, and his wavy, white hair stood out like snow in the darkness of the night. </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"I heard you scream." </p><p>"I had a nightmare." Illumi said dumbly. He knew that, if Hisoka was able to hear them talk, he'd have the time of his life right now. </p><p>"Oh. Okay. Go back to sleep." He turned around and left to his own room. A small minute later, Hisoka returned from his hiding place, grinning widely. </p><p>"Lying to daddy? I haven't seen that before." </p><p>"Shut up." Illumi modestly smiled back and patted the bed, inviting him in. Hisoka complied and kissed his nose, pushing him back on the mattress at the same time. "Do you still want to keep going?" </p><p>Illumi wrapped his legs around his waist and nodded. Hisoka fished the lube from beneath the covers and dripped some of the oily substance on himself before slamming back in. The assassin choked for a second and when he caught his breath, Hisoka started fucking him again. Hard, fast, deep. </p><p>He grabbed Illumi's ankles and moved his feet to his neck, folding him in half, allowing himself to rail him even harder. Illumi felt dizzy, in a good way. His lingering orgasm made him extra sensitive and he thought he was going to explode, already building up another climax. </p><p>Hisoka's one hand snaked around his cock and started stroking him, while the other cupped his face as he placed small kisses on his mouth. Illumi replied by nipping his bottom lip, trying to stop himself from making any sound again. </p><p>"I missed you," Hisoka whispered. "You're amazing, I wish you could see yourself right now." </p><p>The praise was the final straw for Illumi. He grabbed the magicians hand and bit it, teeth digging into his skin, blood trailing down Hisoka’s fingers as Illumi collapsed and came again, spurting in Hisoka's fist. At the same moment, he felt him empty inside of him, the intimate feeling making him shiver. </p><p>After they caught their breaths for a moment, Hisoka pulled out and laid down next to him. Illumi kissed him deeply. </p><p>"Thank you for visiting me," he said into his mouth. </p><p>"My pleasure, Mimi." His grin was plain in his voice. </p><p>"You should go," Illumi said, but he only pulled him closer, snuggling against his chest. </p><p>"And what if I don't want to?" Hisoka kissed his head, one hand stroking his hair. </p><p>"Father can't know you're here." </p><p>"Sweet Illu, does this mean you're disobeying your family for me?" Long nails raked through Illumi's silky strands. </p><p>"I am not disobeying," was his muffled answer. </p><p>"Of course you're not." Hisoka chuckled and smooched his face. </p><p>-- </p><p>After a moment of quiet whispers and cuddling while Illumi explained everything about their mission, they both knew it was time for Hisoka to go home. When he sat up to get himself ready, Illumi sighed. He wasn't eager to spend another week apart, but he didn't plan on saying it out loud. </p><p>Hisoka got dressed in silence and bent over to kiss Illumi goodbye. "See you next week," another peck on his lips. "I love you." </p><p>Illumi kissed him back and felt his cheeks flush. "I love you too," he mumbled awkwardly. "Bye, Hisoka." </p><p>As the magician walked to the other side of the room with his excessive hip movements, Illumi called him one more time. </p><p>"Hisoka?" </p><p>"Yes?" </p><p>"Buy me ice cream for when I get back." </p><p>"Mmm... I'll see," he smirked and moved towards the balcony door --which was probably also the way he entered. "Bye darling." </p><p>In a split second he was gone with the wind. </p><p>Illumi shifted comfortably and relished in his scent. He knew he would be sore tomorrow, but for now, he didn't care. </p><p>He didn't care they hadn't cleaned up and he didn't care that Silva almost caught them. </p><p>One more week, and he'd be home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys like it! Comments mean the world.</p><p>My twitter is @sokasugar so follow me if you wanna go feral over hisoillu together :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>